


La magie de Noël

by Soffya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Une série de one-shots écrit pour le 31 Days of Ficmas 2018.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	1. Bataille de boules de neige (Nine x Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Doctor Who _est une série de la BBC.__

Nine x Rose

Le Docteur faisait les cents pas devant le TARDIS. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, mais il s'en fichait, il était bien trop énervé. Cela allait bientôt faire une heure que Rose et lui attendaient Jack pour repartir. Le TARDIS les avait conduit quelques heures plus tôt sur une planète touristique recouverte de neige du début à la fin de l'année et composée de montagnes gigantesques. L'endroit était parfait pour passer des vacances d'hiver. 

Tout se passait bien. Le Docteur avait emmené Rose et Jack dans les endroits qu'il connaissait, dans le meilleur restaurant de la planète, ainsi que dans ces petites boutiques qui vendaient des souvenirs. C'est ensuite que Jack avait décidé de les quitter pour faire du tourisme à « sa façon ». Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant très bien quel genre de tourisme il voulait faire. Et voila que maintenant, il se trouvait comme un idiot devant son TARDIS à attendre que le capitaine veuille bien se décider à quitter les lieux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, le Docteur avait été bien décidé à partir sans lui. Mais Rose avait réussit à le convaincre d'attendre.

Le Docteur entendit la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrir et Rose sortit. Heureusement pour Jack qu'elle était là, pensa-t-il, sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait parti. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid le frapper dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit Rose une boule de neige à la main et une immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas osé ? Demanda le Docteur avec amusement. »

Rose sourit de plus belle et lui lança la boule qu'elle tenait. Le Docteur la reçut sur le torse et soudain toute la frustration et l'énervement qu'il ressentait à cause de Jack s'envola. Il se pencha, prit une poignée de neige, forma une boule et la lança sur Rose qui se mit à rire. Une bataille de boules de neige s'engagea entre eux et ils étaient sûrs que leurs éclats de rires pouvaient s'entendre au loin. Le Docteur s'approcha de Rose, l'attrapa par la taille et lui écrasa la neige sur sa veste. Tout à coup, la bataille s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Sans réfléchir à se qu'ils faisaient, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus et s'embrassèrent. Peut-être était-ce les lieux, la neige ou le simple fait d'être ensemble, mais cela leur semblait tellement naturel. C'était comme une évidence. Rose Tyler et le Docteur. Ils se séparèrent bien trop vite au goût du Docteur. Tous deux continuaient de sourire en se tenant par la main encore quelques instant lorsque soudain ils furent bombardés par des boules de neige. Le Docteur vit alors Jack arriver vers eux, enlevant la neige qui lui restait dans les mains. La frustration du Docteur revint. Il avait fallu que Jack gâche le moment qu'il venait de passer avec Rose.

« Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda innocemment Jack. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. On aurait dû partir sans lui, pensa-t-il. La voix de Rose le fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle dit à Jack qu'il était maintenant temps qu'ils s'en aillent. Sans plus attendre Jack entra dans le TARDIS. Rose prit la main du Docteur et tous deux suivirent le capitaine, prêts à vivre de nouvelles aventures.


	2. Espoir (Eleven x Rose)

Eleven x Rose

Rose régla le canon dimensionnel. Tout était prêt, c'était sa chance de retourner dans son univers. Cela faisait des siècles, trois plus exactement que Rose travaillait sur le canon pour ne pas qu'il détruise l'univers. Il y a bien longtemps, le Docteur avait laissé Rose sur Bad Wolf Bay avec son clone, John. Même si au début, la situation lui semblait compliquée, Rose était vite tombée amoureuse de John. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient passé une vie ensemble. Mais il leur avait fallu que peu de temps pour comprendre que Rose ne vieillissait pas.

« C'est à cause de Bad Wolf, avait dit John. »

Une infime partie était toujours présente en elle, ce qui faisait que Rose n'était plus totalement humaine. Ses parents, son frère et John étaient décédés depuis longtemps. En trois siècles, elle avait voyagé, rencontré différentes personnes, mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer et de revoir le Docteur. Elle ne perdait pas espoir et savait qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient.

Rose prit une profonde inspiration et actionna le canon. En à peine quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dans une ville enneigée. Elle reconnut tout de suite Londres du vingt-et-unième siècle. Et d'après les lumières et les décorations, elle était en pleine période de Noël. Elle parcourut les rues qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle pouvait ressentir la présence du TARDIS qui la conduisait jusqu'à lui. Sûrement à cause de Bad Wolf, Rose partageait maintenant un lien avec le vaisseau. La présence du TARDIS était de plus en plus forte et Rose savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva la cabine bleue, cachée dans une ruelle à l’abri des regards. Elle courut jusqu'au TARDIS et posa sa main sur la porte. Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations du vaisseau qui lui disait qu'il était heureux de la revoir. Rose sourit. Sans plus attendre, elle prit la clé qu'elle avait toujours gardé sur elle et ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il était actionné à marmonner quelque chose d’incompréhensible et à appuyer sur tous les boutons. C'était le Docteur. Il s'est régénéré, pensa Rose. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qu'elle avait connu, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était toujours le Docteur. Rose s'avança un peu et put comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il en regardant sur l'écran. Il doit y avoir une erreur, elle ne peut pas être là.  
-Docteur. »

Le Docteur se figea quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers elle. Rose découvrit son nouveau visage. Il n'avait pas encore trente ans, les cheveux châtain, les yeux verts et un grand menton. Il portait une veste en tweed, un pantalon trop court pour lui et un nœud papillon. Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si elle était bien là ou s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit délicatement la main pour être sûr qu'elle était bien réelle.

« Rose, dit-il.  
-Je suis rentrée. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Docteur. Il la prit dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous deux étaient vraiment heureux. Rose n'avait jamais perdu espoir. C'était cet espoir qui l'avait fait avancer en sachant qu'un jour le Docteur et elle seraient de nouveau ensemble.


	3. Shopping (Tentoo x Rose)

Tentoo x Rose

La neige commençait à tomber sur Londres. John et Rose regardaient chaque vitrine de magasins, espérant trouver les cadeaux idéaux. Les vitrines étaient décorées spécialement pour les fêtes. Des pères noël par-ci, des sapins par-là et des lumières un peu partout faisaient plonger les passants dans l'esprit des fêtes de Noël. Rose et John s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin de jouets qui exposait des petites voitures. Depuis quelques semaines, Tony s'était pris de passion pour les voitures et Rose savait qu'elle allait trouver le cadeau idéal pour son petit frère.

« Que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve plus tard, proposa John. Comme ça tu auras le temps de choisir le cadeau pour ton frère.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt te débarrasser de moi pour acheter mon cadeau.  
-Je sais déjà quoi t'offrir. C'est juste que j'ai envie d'améliorer mon sonique et je voudrai voir ce qu'ils vendent. »

Il sortit de sa poche le tourne-vis sonique qu'il avait construit il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

« Ça va t'ennuyer, dit-il. »

Chacun partit de son côté. Il savait que Rose ne l'avait pas cru, mais il était hors de question qu'il gâche la surprise qu'il lui préparait. Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans qu'il vivait avec Rose dans le monde de Pete et il trouvait qu'il était maintenant temps pour eux que leur relation passe à l'étape supérieure.

Il entra dans une bijouterie qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt et regarda les bijoux exposés en vitrine. Son attention s'arrêta sur les bagues.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

John leva les yeux vers le bijoutier qui se tenait devant lui.

« Oui. Je voudrai acheter une bague de fiançailles. »

John regarda chaque bague avec attention. Il voulait trouver la bague parfaite pour Rose. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc sertit d'un diamant. Elle était à la fois sobre et élégante. Elle était parfaite. John avait décidé de faire sa demande le soir de Noël. Il pouvait imaginer la vie qu'il aura avec Rose. Les enfants qu'ils auront, leur future maison et les aventures qu'ils vivront. Il sortit de la bijouterie, le cadeau cacher dans la poche de son manteau. Il retrouva Rose qui l'attendait devant le magasin de jouets.

« Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ? Demanda Rose. »

John secoua négativement la tête. Il fallait que Rose ne se doute de rien.

« Non, répondit-il. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. »

John prit la main de Rose dans la sienne et tous deux prirent le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. John ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose. Il était impatient de se retrouver au soir de Noël.


	4. Les lumières de Noël (Eleven x Rose)

Eleven x Rose

Le Docteur accrocha les dernières lumières, fier de lui. Il était impatient de les voir allumées, il était sûr que l'effet serait magique. Il était fou, se disait-il, il n'aurait jamais dû voyager dans le passé de Rose, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais quand il s'agissait de Rose, il était prêt à faire n'importe quelle folie. Même à se faire passer pour le professeur John Smith et lui donner des cours particuliers.

Les vacances de Noël allaient bientôt commencer et le Docteur voulait faire une surprise à Rose. Il avait décoré la salle dont ils se servaient avec des guirlandes lumineuses. Il en faisait peut-être de trop, mais peu importe. L'important, c'était le temps qu'il pouvait passer avec Rose. Surtout que le temps passé ensemble était compté. Bientôt, il allait devoir partir et il ne pourrait plus la revoir. Il devait laisser le temps se dérouler comme il le fallait, sinon tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Rose disparaîtrait et il en était hors de question.

Le Docteur entendit frapper à la porte et il regarda sa montre. Il sourit, Rose était à l'heure. Il réajusta son nœud papillon, ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrure. Rose était bien là. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans à peine deux ans, elle rencontrerait son ancienne régénération.

« Il faut que tu fermes les yeux, annonça-t-il. »

Rose le regarda à la fois étonnée et amusée.

« Pour un cour de maths ? Est-ce que je dois imaginer le pire ?  
-J'ai une surprise pour toi, mais pour que ça marche, il faut que tu fermes les yeux. Tu me fais confiance ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Rose lui avait fait confiance. Elle ferma les yeux et le Docteur la guida jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Il pointa son tourne-vis sonique vers les guirlandes lumineuses qui s'éclairèrent. Rose tourna légèrement la tête à l'entente du sonique, se demandant ce que pouvait être ce bruit.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Rose s'exécuta et fut émerveillée par toutes ses lumières. C'était magique. Le Docteur ne pouvait détourner le regard de Rose. Il voulait mémoriser le moindre mouvement, la moindre expression de son visage. Peu importe le temps qui passait, le visage qu'il pouvait avoir, Rose sera toujours dans son cœur. Il savait que leur séparation était inévitable, mais en attendant, il voulait profiter des moments passés avec elle et les garder en mémoire pour toujours. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter le temps et rester près d'elle. Il s'approcha de Rose, se retenant de ne pas lui prendre la main comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, et profita de la magie qui régnait dans la salle.


	5. Le traîneau et les lutins du Père Noël (Twelve x Rose)

Twelve x Rose

Le Docteur courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il se trouvait sur la planète Pôle Nord et ce qui avait commencé par une banale excursion, avait fini en course poursuite. La planète Pôle Nord était connue pour fêter Noël toute l'année et abriter la plus grande fabrique de jouets de l'univers dirigée par un Père Noël et des lutins androïdes. La fabrique était interdite à toute personne étrangère et lorsque les androïdes se sont rendus compte que le Docteur avait réussi à entrer, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Et pour arranger les choses, le TARDIS se trouvait à l'autre bout du village. Le Docteur regarda derrière lui et vit que les lutins continuaient de lui courir après. Il accéléra sa course, espérant réussir à les semer. Il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'un traîneau tiré par des rennes s'arrêta devant lui.

« Monte ! Dit le conducteur. »

Le Docteur n'arrivait pas à voir à quoi cette personne ressemblait à cause de la capuche et des lunettes de ski. Il entendit seulement une voix féminine qui lui était tellement familière, mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il monta dans le traîneau, c'était le meilleur moyen d'échapper à ces lutins en colère. Ils arrivèrent devant le TARDIS bien plus vite que si le Docteur avait continué de courir. Il descendit du traîneau, mais une chose l'intriguait. Comment cette inconnue avait su où l'emmener ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il. »

L'inconnue retira ses lunettes et baissa sa capuche. Pendant quelques secondes, le Docteur se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Peut-être avait-il perdu la tête. Ou les lutins l'avaient rattrapé et assommé. Quoi que se soit, c'était impossible.

« Bonjour Docteur.  
-Rose ? »

Des milliers de questions lui passaient en tête.

« Tu n'as pas été facile à trouver, dit Rose. »

Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui était nouveau pour lui. Il pointa son tourne-vis sonique vers Rose et la scanna. Il regarda les résultats. Elle n'était ni un androïde, ni une illusion, ni un fantôme. Elle était réelle. Il prit Rose par la main et la conduisit à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Il fit les cents pas, se demandant un instant si le sonique ne s'était pas trompé. Rose sourit, il détestait ne pas comprendre.

« Comment ? Demanda le Docteur. Tu étais dans le monde de Pete avec mon clone. Vous deviez vivre ensemble.  
-John, dit Rose. Il s'appelait John. »

S'appelait, pensa le Docteur. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Nous avons vécu ensemble, dit Rose. Toute une vie. Il a vieilli et est décédé, mais pas moi. Je suis toujours comme la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Sauf que je ne peux pas vieillir et que je ne peux pas mourir. »

Le Docteur comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bad Wolf, dit-il. »

Rose acquiesça.

« Il m'a fallu du temps. Bien trop de temps pour te retrouver. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. »

Le Docteur sourit. Il s'approcha de Rose et l'embrassa. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils étaient de nouveau Rose Tyler et le Docteur dans le TARDIS, comme cela aurait toujours dû l'être.


	6. Les pulls de Noël (Thirteen x Rose)

Thirteen x Rose

Le Docteur ouvrit toutes les armoires et tous les tiroirs qu'il y avait dans le dressing. Elle savait qu'il était quelque part, mais où ? Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle l'avait porté. Le Docteur avait emmené Graham, Ryan et Yaz à New-York au vingt-cinquième siècle et ils étaient arrivés au jour de Noël. Ils devaient donc être habillés en conséquence. Ses compagnons l'attendaient, impatients de fêter un Noël New-Yorkais dans le futur. 

Le Docteur ouvrit une boite qui se trouvait dans le fond de l'armoire et sourit quand elle y découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait. Deux pulls de Noël. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du Noël qu'elle avait passé avec Rose, Mickey et Jackie. Elle venait juste de se régénérer et n'était pas encore habitué à ce nouveau corps, ces nouveaux sentiments, mais tout ce qui importait à ce moment là, c'était d'être près de Rose. Jackie les avait obligé à porter ces pulls identiques.

« Vous êtes adorables ! Leur avait dit Jackie. »

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché le Docteur de se plaindre que le pull était trop grand, qu'il grattait et que le Père Noël tricoté dessus était ridicule. Mais un seul regard noir de Jackie l'avait fait taire.

Le Docteur prit le pull et tourna le regard vers celui de Rose. Elle attrapa le pull de Rose, le porta à son nez et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait toujours sentir son parfum. Pendant quelques secondes, c'était comme si elle avait remonté le temps lorsque Rose et elle voyageaient, s'amusaient et s'aimaient. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient faite cette promesse : « Pour toujours ». Le Docteur se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être triste. C'était Noël. Noël était joyeux et plein d'espoir. Elle décida de mettre le pull de Rose. De cette façon, elle serait quand même près d'elle, et alla retrouver ses compagnons. Tous les trois portaient un chapeau de Père Noël. Le Docteur prit le sien qui était posé sur le tableau de bord.

« Vraiment Doc, un pull de Noël ? Dit Graham.  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel pull de Noël, sourit le Docteur. Celui-ci est spécial. »

Elle ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et dit :

« Êtes-vous prêts à passer un merveilleux Noël ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent le Docteur pour fêter Noël.


	7. Les films de Noël (Ten x Rose)

Ten x Rose

Le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran. Le Docteur sentit Rose poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il la regarda du coin de l’œil et sourit. Rose s'était endormie. Ce n'était pas étonnant, pensa le Docteur. Ils venaient de faire un marathon de films de Noël. Ce n'était pas la période, mais peu importe. Rose avait envie de se changer les idées après le départ de Mickey. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle ne verrait plus son ami. C'est sûrement après avoir lu dans les pensées de Rose que le TARDIS les avait conduit dans la salle de projection et avait diffusé tous les films de Noël qui pouvaient exister.

Le Docteur se dit que pendant qu'elle dormait, il pourrait lui faire une surprise. Il allait diriger le TARDIS vers la planète des glaces éternelles. Un endroit magnifique que le Docteur voudrait lui faire découvrir quand elle se réveillerait. Il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'agenouilla et lui posa la tête sur un coussin, pour qu'elle soit dans une position plus confortable. Il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui tomba sur le visage. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose était tellement fort. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela et il savait qu'il ne ressentirait jamais cela pour personne d'autre.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Elle dormait profondément, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais pour l'instant, il se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Il se leva, sortit de la salle de projection et alla programmer le TARDIS vers la planète des glaces éternelles.


	8. Les cadeaux (Tentoo x Rose)

Tentoo x Rose

Le salon était envahi de paquets cadeaux de toutes les couleurs et en tout genre, de nœuds et jouets. Rose et John regardaient leurs enfants, Charlotte et Daniel, entrain de s'amuser avec leurs nouveaux jouets. Rose portait au poignet le bracelet en argent que John venait de lui offrir. Elle attrapa le dernier cadeau qu'il restait sous le sapin et le tendit à John. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et y sortit un manteau. Mais pas n'importe quel manteau. Il était presque identique à celui qu'il possédait lorsqu'il était encore le Docteur.

« Je savais que ton manteau te manquait, dit Rose. Ce n'est pas celui de Janis Joplin, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi.  
-C'est fantastique ! »

Sans plus attendre, John l'enfila. Il lui allait parfaitement. Charlotte et Daniel arrêtèrent de jouer et regardèrent leur père.

« Il est trop cool ton manteau, dit Daniel. »

Rose réajusta le col du manteau.

« Tu es très beau. »

John sourit et embrassa Rose.

« Merci. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Avec ce manteau, il avait l'impression de redevenir un peu du Docteur qu'il avait été. Il prit la main de Rose et tous deux rejoignirent leurs enfants au pied du sapin.


End file.
